


痛与你共

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 共享痛觉梗。共享痛觉: 部分灵魂伴侣也能感受到另一方的痛觉，但并不是所有的痛觉都共享，具有随机性。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	痛与你共

1

手冢的指尖时常有一种痛感，虽说不上多疼，只是轻微的针刺感，但确实存在，也让他非常费解。这不是第一次了，他经常会感受到一些莫名的疼痛，比如好像摔了一跤一般膝盖上的皮肤被擦破火辣辣的疼，再比如好像踢到砖头上一样脚趾隐隐作痛，最疼的那一次是他七岁，浑身好像被人打了一样使不上劲，剧烈的疼痛刺激着他的神经，整个人脸色苍白，握住球拍的手都颤抖起来。他去医院检查了几次，医生说身体没什么问题，可能是青春期神经性的生长痛，不过他不相信这个解释，冥冥之中他能感受到一种微弱的联系，好像在宇宙中有另一个人用疼痛给他传递信息。

不二从小也能感受到一些莫名其妙的疼痛。比如双腿好像跪了一晚上的酸酸麻麻。再比如手心好像挨了戒尺，又辣又疼。明明他从小到大都没有被这种老派的方式惩罚过啊。不过这些疼痛并不多，一年至多也不过一两次，随着他渐渐长大，这种奇怪的疼痛近几年都没有出现了。直到国一，一天放学的傍晚他的左手手肘忽然剧烈地疼痛，疼得他脸上的笑容都挂不住，整个人扶着菊丸就要倒在路上，吓得菊丸惊慌失措地要送他去医院。

他只是勉强着说，“不碍事，老毛病，疼一会就过去了。”

可是左手臂的疼痛感并没有像之前的痛感一样消失后再也没有出现。这次的痛觉，在凄清寒冷的清晨，在夜深人静的夜晚，在任何时候都时不时地发作。虽然没有第一次那么疼，但始终隐隐作痛。

不二一直不明所以。直到他和手冢那个家伙对战，他才会意到自己好像能感受到手冢的痛觉。

每一次手冢抬起肩膀回击，他的左手都有一种隐隐作痛的痛感。随着球赛的继续，他的左手的痛感也逐渐加强，在手冢捂着手跪下时达到了最疼。轰的一下，不二心里乱糟糟的，只是无名的怒火在燃烧。他冲过去一手扯着手冢的衣领，第一次发火问他是不是手受伤了？

手冢被不二忽然睁开的漂亮的蓝眼睛惊呆了，嗫嗫喏喏承认了自己隐瞒受伤，“因为我想遵守我们之间的约定。”

不二被他硬撑着身体也要信守承诺气到了，一时间忘了痛感的事情，只对手冢不重视自己身体而狠狠批了他一顿。“手冢君这样不重视自己身体而遵守承诺，我也不会高兴！”

手冢头一次露出抱歉的表情，双手无措地垂在两侧，“对不起。”

不二被他愧疚的眼神给击中了，他回过神来连忙放下手冢的衣服，自己好像冲动了，他头一次对除了家人以外的人而生这么大的气，“唔，我也不应该对你发火。抱歉。”

他迅速收拾好两个人的球具，回家的路上还皱着眉愤愤不平着，“但是手冢君一定要治好手臂，等你好了我们再打一次吧。”

是夜不二终于重新想起来痛觉这回事了，他辗转反侧，苦思冥想，怎么自己就能感觉到手冢的痛觉呢？手冢那个呆子，被学长打了都还忍着痛打球，想必未来自己要承受许多莫名其妙的疼痛，想想就觉得亏到家了。

一语成谶，不二未来果真把自己亏到手冢家去了。

此后国中三年，不二打着关心手冢身体就是关心自己的旗帜，一步步被手冢所吸引，一开始他们是队友、朋友，慢慢地，不二心里的感情慢慢发酵，变质。手冢那清俊的侧脸，摘下眼镜后漂亮的凤眼，一丝不苟的认真态度，以及令人安心的精神力量，都让不二完完全全陷入了手冢领域。

但不二始终没有告诉手冢，他能感受到手冢的痛觉，一开始因为他觉得有趣，想看看手冢究竟会什么时候发现。但手冢却出乎意料的迟钝，完美闪避他的暗示，恼得他直戳仙人掌。手冢则常常疑惑地面对着指尖，感受那莫名其妙的针刺感。后来不二则是将它作为两个人之间的秘密，是自己和手冢独一无二的联系，因此更懒得戳穿这个小秘密。

手冢去复查手臂的时候顺便再查了一下手指，医生来来回回看了看指尖，“真的没问题，不用再查了，不如你挂一个精神科？”

手冢：“……不用了，谢谢医生。”

而不二总能感受到手冢左手臂的不适，他也不止一次质问手冢是不是手伤复发了。

手冢每次都安慰着他说不严重。

不二更加不开心了，在第n次不二在医院门口抓到手冢后，手冢向他告白了。场面很浪漫，暮色下雪花纷纷飘落，当手冢一脸紧张地吻上他的时候，不二忽然福至心灵，原来痛觉共享，是灵魂伴侣的一种形式啊。

“我喜欢你。”手冢脸颊都染了淡淡的粉色，“你可不可以喜欢我？”

不二笑起来，哪有人这样告白的，他一把拽住手冢的领子，将他稍稍压了下来，更用力地吻了上去。

但手冢始终不知道他们之间的神秘联系，始终不知道疼痛也是灵魂伴侣的羁绊，也始终不知道手指戳在仙人掌上是什么感觉。因此在他对战冰帝时不顾一切地奋战受伤，并不知道不二也同样也会感受到那种痛苦。

所有人都看向手冢那场艰难的战役，没有人注意到场下不二的脸色同样苍白。他额头上渗出密密的细汗，指甲一直狠狠地抓到肉里面才不让他自己痛呼出声。

“手冢，原来这就是你的决心吗？”

不二第一次切身感受到了他巨大的痛苦和他强大的决心，不二握紧自己的右手，自己又是什么样的态度面对网球，面对着胜利呢，他望向球场中那个咬着牙也奋力一搏的男人，不二的眼神暗了暗，我会不会成为你的阻碍，成为你的绊脚石呢。

2

不二最近对手冢格外冷淡，处处回避着手冢，看比赛都离着手冢远远的。手冢不用想都知道为什么，一定是他对不二隐瞒伤情，又在对战冰帝时几乎要废了一只手臂，不二对自己生气也是情有可原。他只是苦恼怎么才能哄好不二。何况自己马上就要去德国治疗了，总不能把问题一直拖到自己回来吧。

不二总不会不喜欢他了吧……手冢在庭院里的池子里一边喂鱼一边轻松地想，下次约他出来钓鱼怎么样……还能手把手教他……

而另一边不二忧虑重重。

作为灵魂伴侣，他知道手冢的人生目标是在职网上夺冠，为此他会像上次一样不顾一切地奋力一搏，即使是以自己的身体为代价也决不后悔，他是如此果决而热血。但如果继续做他男朋友，手冢迟早会发现他们互通痛觉这件事。

手冢应该是无所顾忌、全力以赴的追梦人，不应该有任何负担。但手冢却也是很温柔的人，很有可能会因为不二也在承受他的痛感而有所顾虑。哪怕是一丝犹豫，都不应该出现在他身上。他连自己身体都可以不在意，自己又有什么理由让他停留。

不二垂下眼眸，也许只有分手，手冢才不会发现他们之间的痛感互通。手冢才能在职网上无所顾虑，尽情施展自己所能。

不二的眼神暗了暗，收紧了握着手机的手指。手机屏幕还微微亮着光，上面显示着手冢发来的短信。“不二，我在xx河边钓鱼。”

手冢独自屹立在河边钓鱼，河面上的清风吹起他的衬衫的衣角。他远远地看见不二，便快步走过来迎接他。

“对不起，不二，我不应该瞒着你。以后我不会了。”手冢规规矩矩地鞠躬，他查了一晚怎么向恋人道歉，最终决定一如既往用自己最诚恳的方式，这样不二一定能消气。

“手冢，我们分手吧。”

手冢听到那句话，震惊地手里的鱼竿都掉了。他不敢置信地望着不二，而不二低垂着脑袋回避着他的目光。

3

手冢不同意。怎么可能同意？！

他冷酷地扔下一句，“不行，我不同意，你冷静一下。”

不二的瞳孔没有焦点，淡淡地看向远方的天空，“手冢，你知道吗，分手从来不需要另一方同意。”

手冢隐忍着额头暴跳的青筋，尽可能和善的说，“我们这段时间冷静一下。你会后悔的。”

“不需要，我已经决定了。”

“不二！你回来 ！不二！！”

那日不欢而散后，很快手冢就到了去德国治疗的日子。

他一边积极做着治疗，一边始终阴郁着脸。他低气压不断输出，惹得周围人退避三舍。手冢始终搞不清楚不二到底什么状况，究竟在想些什么？即使是他瞒着他受伤，也不至于分手吧，何况他都道歉了。手冢怒气冲冲地用力回了一个球。

球场上议论纷纷，“他真的受伤了吗，球速怎么这么快……” 

“他球技不错啊，就是看起来好可怕。”

“他脸色看起来好像失恋了一样难看。”

此时手冢忽然回头，用冷冰冰的凶恶眼神看向那个提出“失恋说”的路人，愣是把人小朋友给吓哭了。

手冢心想，“你才失恋，我是不会同意和不二分手的！”

他背起网球包转身就走，只留下萧瑟的背影和凛冬的寒风。

是夜，手冢从梦中惊醒，久违的像来自另一个世界的疼痛感再度来袭，这次是胃部隐隐作痛，舌尖还有一丝酸涩，手冢一看时间，德国才半夜两点，日本应该还是早上，不二他们应该在好好练球，为打进全国大赛而努力着吧。等自己恢复身体，就尽快赶回去，应该能来得及参加全国大赛，也应该能在毕业前和不二修复关系。

然而在地球遥远的另一端，他的队友们不仅没有好好练球，还正因乾汁而一一倒下。

到了关东大赛决赛那天，手冢本想做完复检就去给大石打电话。忽然，手冢感受到刻苦铭心的疼痛，从他的膝盖开始，一一蔓延到全身，忽然头部都好像被重击。他整个人支撑不住，跪倒在医院走廊上。

手冢不知道为什么心慌不已。

路过的医护人员急忙扶着他去给医生检查。医生几番检查，说他的身体除了手臂外没有问题了，他疼痛的地方也检查不出个什么。德国老医生摸摸他的络腮胡，“你从什么时候开始这种奇奇怪怪的疼痛感？”

手冢回答道，“从小就有了。”

医生带着笑意答道，“这样啊，那我明白了，恭喜，你一定会有灵魂伴侣了，极少数的灵魂伴侣之间痛觉是互通的。你未来的那个意中人，现在可能在经受着某些疼痛。”

手冢推开椅子蓦地站了起来，“不是未来，我已经找到他了。”

手冢恍然大悟，原来之前有时候自己奇奇怪怪的疼痛，都是不二告诉他的信息。那些隐秘的、不可言说的神秘联系，冥冥之中都在指向不二，告诉他不二是他的灵魂伴侣！不二说小时候为了保护裕太而被人打得浑身都是伤，不二问他有没有戳过仙人掌，每当他手臂的伤复发时不二总能知道。不二一直都以另一种方式默默陪伴他。

手冢的手指有一些发颤，他打不通不二的电话，不二究竟出来什么事情？从他七岁以后，就再也没有感受到这么剧烈的疼痛了。手冢只好联系大石，现在应该还在比赛，不二或许在青学队友身边。

“大石，不二怎么样了。”

大石支支吾吾地回避问题，“手冢，不二赢了，我们目前比分是2:2，现在越前对战真田。”

“不二现在在哪，让他接电话。”

“他，他说他不接。”

“大石！不二是不是出了什么事。”

“手冢！对不起！不二不让我说的，不二被切原的网球打伤了，虽然他一直说没事，但他伤得厉害，现在送医院了。”

手冢非常生气，不二到底要瞒他到什么时候！

手冢告了两天假，连夜赶回日本。在飞机上他忽然明白了不二为什么和他分手，因为忍受不了他的疼痛吗？手冢的眼神黯淡了，如果是因为自己伤害了不二，那么他同意和不二分手。手冢望向机舱窗外黑沉沉的夜空，轻轻抚上自己的胸口，为什么在三万米的高空之上，心却好像坠入地底。

当手冢匆匆忙忙走进病房，所有目光就被全身挂彩的不二夺走了。不二已经睡着了，他的额头缠上一圈白色绷带，栗色的头发随意散落在绷带上，他正安安静静地闭着双眼，长长的睫毛盖下一层影子。

手冢轻轻握起不二的手，他又心疼又生气，叹息般问道，“不二你早就醒了吧，你究竟要瞒到什么时候。”

闻言不二的睫毛颤了颤，他悄悄回避着手冢的目光，语气倒是很坚定，“瞒到你拿到大满贯。我不能成为你负担。”

手冢真是要被他气晕，“你从来不是我的负担，不二。”

“你不好好治疗手臂，因为我而跑回日本，你觉得你这话有说服力吗？”

“……不二。”手冢弯下腰靠近他，掰过他的头，强迫他看向自己的眼睛，“当一个人有喜欢的人，哪怕有压力和负担，也是一件幸福的事。

不二，我还是会继续打网球，可能还是让你承受痛苦，但你绝不是负担，反而是我的一剂良药。你放心，我会好好治疗，让手臂康复，不留一点后遗症。”

不二不争气的被他温柔的嗓音所迷惑，“……真的？”

“真的。所以你是为了这个事情和我分手吗？”

“……是啊，手冢你从来对胜负那么执着，迟早有一天你会觉得我阻碍在你前进的路上。”

“我对你也同样执着。你绝不是我的阻碍，我却也一度担心自己是你的负担。我以为你因为忍受不了我带来的疼痛而要和我分开。如果这样，我几乎没有挽回的理由。”

“我就是担心你觉得你会给我带来负担而顾虑我最后我反而成为你的负担。”

手冢被他绕得头晕，“我明白你的意思，咱俩都不是负担。”

不二笑起来，“好。这次很痛吗？”

手冢明白不二在问他通感，“不会。你的左手平时会很疼吗？”

“与你所承受的相比，我感受到的疼痛不过皮毛而已吧，而且这是我们之间独一无二的联系啊。”

“我们之间会有更多更甜蜜的联系，所以请你不要离开我。好不好？”

手冢的声音有一点颤动，不二能清楚地看见他难得有些脆弱的眼神，不二有些心疼，他伸出手紧紧抱住手冢，轻轻抵着他的侧脸，“好。”

手冢的呼吸打在不二的睫毛上，他亲吻上不二自觉闭上的眼睛，左手盖在不二的手背上。

不二仰着头感受手冢轻轻浅浅的吻，将手心翻过来与手冢十指紧紧相扣。


End file.
